Angels fall without you there
by Chub
Summary: The charmed ones and leo get 5 visitors from the future. the news they bring could be devistating plus find out what the elders do when they realise they've interfiered to much
1. The plan

Angels Fall without you there  
  
Disclaimer: anything you recognize I don't own.Anything you don't I don't know how to go about owning it so I guess I don't own that either!  
  
Summary: takes place in the later part of series five but the series finale didn't happen. P/L (cos they're my favorites.) When the Charmed ones and Leo get 5 visitors from the future the news they carry could be devastating, but so could the changes they make. And what happens when the elders realize they've interfered too much?.  
  
On with the story...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~2017~*~  
  
"Look," cried Melinda desperately "I'm going to do it with or without you guys' help and it'd be a whole lot easier with you. I can't stand it anymore and I know you can't either. They're sad all the time. They barely talk to each other, I just.I just want my parents back" tears threatened to spill over her brown eyes as she made defiant eye contact with each of her siblings in turn, before walking out of the room she shared with her younger sister Charlie. She put out one shaking foot to place on the bottom of the staircase that led up to the attic  
  
"Wait, Mel, wait!" Wyatt, her older brother, shouted and Melinda paused and whipped her head around, her brown ponytail landing on her shoulder. "Wait for us" he continued.  
  
"Yeah, I mean we could hardly let you do this alone could we?" Charlie, Melinda's sister and probably the person who knew her best in the whole world, said. Her head was cocked to one side and her eyebrow was arched making her look the perfect copy of her mother.  
  
Charlie and Wyatt stood with their other two sisters, twins Laura and Grace a smile playing on each of their lips.  
  
" Thanks you guys, I knew you'd come around" Melinda said relief flooding her voice.  
  
"Well then, lets get to it!" Grace said clapping her hands twice in the air and leading the way up the steps.  
  
The five children lit a circle of candles in the middle of the attic floo. They stood in the middle of it and held hands creating a ring.  
"Ready?" questioned Wyatt  
  
"ready" echoed each of his sisters in turn. They each then took a breath looked at each other for confirmation and recited the spell  
  
"Take us back  
Through time and space  
So we can make a difference.  
Take us to our chosen place  
So we can put a smile  
Back on this family's face."  
  
For a fraction of a second nothing happened and then the group was surrounded in gold lights. The lights grew in intensity until they were so bright that the children had disappeared as the spell took affect. 


	2. Visitors

A/N I'd just like to say thanks to Gitte, A.Windsor and Magical Princess for reviewing- you guys are the best and your reviews gave me the encouragement to write this chapter. I hope I don't disappoint!!  
  
A/N 2- just a quicky, I got the brief concept/ inspiration for this fic from the song Black Balloon by the Goo Goo Dolls  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapter ( if you really want 2!)  
  
On with the story..  
  
*CHAPTER 2*  
  
2003  
  
It was &pm and Piper was putting Wyatt to bed. Phoebe was downstairs watching TV, and Paige was in her room. Leo, as what was becoming more and more usual recently, had been called by the elders during dinner and was still "up there".  
  
Wyatt had gone to sleep so Piper put him down. She was at the door of her room when she heard noises from the attic. The noises were strange but also quite familiar, if light had a sound she imagined that would be it. As sudden as it had started the sound stopped. Voices abruptly followed.  
  
"Do you think it worked?" a girls voice, of about 11 or 12.  
"I dunno"a boy's voice this time, "maybe."  
"I think it did" another girl, younger than the first.  
  
By now Paige had heard the voices and had come from her room to where Piper stood. They silently ascended the attic stairs together. Half way up the stairs Paige faced Piper and mouthed "who?!?" . Piper's look mirrored Paige's exactly and the 2 were utterly confused as to who the voices belonged to.  
  
They had reached the attic door by now and stood ready for anything, though they both new-by instinct- that who ever lay behind the door wasn't evil, or demonic for that matter. Just as Piper reached out her hand for the door handle, Leo orbed in between her and it.  
  
"Whoa! Hi!" Piper greeted her husband, "what did They want?" Leo couldn't help but notice the slight cold edge to her voice. She was pissed that he had to leave and he knew it.  
  
"I'm sorry They called, Piper, I really am. But They said that we are going to get some important visitors, that we should trust them and listen to their advice."  
  
"Did The Elders saywho the visitors are?" asked Paige  
"Nope. They were their usual cryptic selves," sighed Leo.  
  
"Okay. Well I think our visitors have already arrived " Piper motioned to the attic door "Leo, honey, can you go downstairs, get Phoebe and then orb you 2 back here and we'll go in altogether"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back," and with that Leo orbed downstairs. A few seconds later he and Phoebe orbed back and she was promptly filled in on the "visitors".  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE ATTIC....  
  
The kids were having a discussion.  
  
"Well we've definitely gone somewhere, the attic is different. There's less baby stuff for a start and The Book is smaller," said Melinda looking around the spacious room.  
  
"Yeah , but where, I mean when, are we?" asked Charlie to no one in particular.  
  
"Well, we could see who has powers. Mom said that when she and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue went to the past they didn't have their powers because the little ones did" Lora suggested.  
  
"So, whoever doesn't have powers is alive- we'll their younger self is alive - in this time" summed up Wyatt. " Okay so on 3 we orb over to the couch" he motioned to the piece of furniture on the other side of the attic "1, 2, 3 orb!"  
  
In a flurry of blue and white lights; Melinda, Charlie, Grace and Lora all disappeared from where they stood and then reappeared a few moments later standing next top the couch. Wyatt however was still standing where they had all started, the middle of the attic.  
  
"So I guess that means little Wyatt is alive but the rest of us aren't. We must have gone back about 13 or 14 years" stated Grace  
  
"But why then? I mean It didn't happen until Lora and Grace were 5" Wyatt wondered aloud as he walked over to his sisters. There was no need to elaborate on what "It" was. They all knew to well.  
  
"I dunno, maybe it's..uh-oh..."but no one knew what Melinda was going to suggest because just then the attic door swung open and in walked Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Leo.  
  
***************  
  
A/N thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve or you just want to say that you've read (which'd be great) then please review!!! 


	3. Who are you?

A/N: thanks to Magical Princess, beautifulgarbage and bluekittydevil11 for reviewing my last chapter, it means a lot to me that people are reading what I write and take the time to say that they've read and (hopefully) enjoyed.  
  
On with the story.  
  
~*~*~Chapter3~*~*~  
  
"Dad??." Lora and Grace spoke together in a voice that was barely audible. It was the first time, for as long as either of them could remember, that they had seen their father look so.alive. His face was cleanly shaven, his hair cut short instead of falling in matted straggles on his shoulders. And his eyes! They showed light and warmth instead of pain and resentment and weren't framed by dark circles, caused by years of worry and sadness. Turning their faces from their Dad, the twins focused on their Mother.  
  
"Mom!" their voices were a little louder this time. Their Mom looked different too, but not by as much as their Dad did. Her eyes looked less troubled and her face free of the few lines that worry had put there. By now all five of the kids were looking at either Leo or Piper, looks of faint shock, but also joy, on their faces.  
  
"Erm, did you 2 just call these 2 Mom and Dad?" asked Phoebe in disbelief indicating the twins and then Leo and Piper. On hearing her voice the five children looked at Phoebe and Paige as if they'd just realized the 2 women were there (which, incidentally, they had).  
  
"Er.Uh huh" Melinda sheepishly nodded their head yes., "They did"  
  
"Hi! Okay who are you? I mean you can't just appear in our attic, go all quiet and misty eyed, call my sister your Mom and my brother-in-law your Dad. I mean people just don't do that. You could be anyone." Paige was getting frantic by now.  
  
"She's rambling" stated Leo  
  
"I hear that, but Paige does have a point. Who are you??" Piper voiced the question that was on all the adult's minds.  
  
The kids looked at one another and, in turn raised their hands, somewhat sheepishly, and spoke.  
  
"Melinda Prudence Halliwell",  
  
"Charlie, well Charlotte Patricia Halliwell really",  
  
"Lora Penelope Halliwell",  
  
"Grace Phoebe Halliwell",  
  
"And Wyatt Mathew Halliwell".  
  
When Wyatt said his name the 4 adults did a slight double take and were quiet for a long time.  
  
"And just to clarify, you guys are..?" Piper finally broke the silence  
  
"Yours, well yours and Leo's children. From the future,"  
  
"All of you? You're all Piper's and Leo's?" asked Paige  
  
"Yep, all 5 of us. And not to be rude or anything, but do you mind if  
we go to the living room or something because this could take some  
time and the attic doesn't really have a lot of seats" Wyatt spoke.  
  
"Yeah, sure " Piper was still a bit shocked by the whole situation and was continually looking from Leo to the Kids and back again  
  
So, the party of 9 went downstairs. The adults wanting to find out why the kids were here and the children anxious to do what they had come to do.  
  
*******  
  
A/N thanks for reading and don't forget to review!! Thanks a million 


	4. Questions

A/N sorry it's been a while but I've had a ton of homework and I've had extra dance practice too. Anyway the 4th chapter is here and I just want to say a quick thank you to Magical Princess, Me, Stephanie, Cricket Lover and Damien455 for reviewing my last chapter.  
  
For disclaimers etc. see 1st chapter if you really want too.  
  
On with the story.  
  
*******  
  
In the sitting room Phoebe was sitting on the couch with Leo and Piper, His arm around his wife's shoulders. On the other chair Paige sat by herself and on the 2nd couch sat Wyatt, Melinda and Charlie, with Lora on the arm and Grace on the floor at Wyatt's feet.  
  
"So, When are you from?" Paige asked the children  
  
"2017.When's now? We figured Wyatt is born but the rest of us aren't. But we don't know exactly when we are." Replied Melinda  
  
"2003. It's 2003"said Phoebe "how did you know Wyatt is alive? Is that why you came to this time?"  
  
"We orbed and Wyatt couldn't, meaning little him had had the powers. And no-it's not" Charlie answered this time.  
  
"So that makes Wyatt, what? 14? What about the rest of you. How old are you?" asked Paige  
  
"Yep Wyatt's 14. Grace and me are 9, twins obviously. Charlie's 11 and Mel is 12"  
  
"Wow, Piper, 5 kids in 5years. You and Leo must've been busy" Phoebe said humor coating her voice but her face the mask of seriousness.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper said laughing and giving her younger sister a playful hit  
  
"What?!?" Phoebe asked in a mockingly defensive tone, trying desperately hard not to laugh.  
  
Whenever the children weren't answering a question asked by their aunts they continually stared at their Parents. Constantly finding something new and different in them. The differences were more apparent in their Dad than in their Mom and it was the firsttime they'd seen the two of them so close and relaxed with oneanother in years.  
  
"You know, I can't help but notice that you kids seem to always be staring at either Leo or Piper. If they are your parents why are you looking at them like you've never seen them before? Especially Leo. Does THAT have something to do with why you are here?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, actually, it does" Melinda replied nervously.  
  
*****  
  
A/N sorry it's a bit short. I guarantee the next chapter will be longer. Please review if you enjoyed!! 


	5. Answer

A/N: I decided to add another chapter while I got the chance. So here's chapter five.  
  
Now that the time had come, Melinda was suddenly scared to tell her parents and aunts exactly the reason that her and her siblings were there. It wasn't going to be easy to hear, especially for Leo.  
  
"it's okay Mel, you don't have to do it, I'll tell them if you want." offered Wyatt  
  
"No, Thanks though. It was my idea to come so I should tell them why we're here" Melinda replied. She then started her story-only it wasn't a story-it was her life. She directed her speech at her parents. "You'd always occasionally argue, but never for long or over anything serious. But when Dad missed Charlie's 7t birthday because the Elders called him away the day before, things got a lot worse. Mom was furious because when he got back he didn't even seem that sorry and Charlie, of course. Had been sad almost all day because Dad wasn't at her party. Anyway, the arguing got a lot worse for the next 2 months, and Dad was away a lot more. We were lucky if we saw him more than once in a week. Mom needed him, and so did we, but so did the Elders and his charges and at that point he was spending more time with them than with us.  
  
"The biggest argument was the night before Lora and Grace's 5th birthday and dad had been gone for 3 weeks. Mom had just put the twins to bed and they'd been crying a lot because they thought Dad was going to miss their birthday, like he missed Charlie's. It was about 8 30 and me and Charlie were getting ready for bed upstairs. We heard Wyatt shout 'Dad' from downstairs and we knew you'd come back. We raced down the stairs to see you and gave you a huge hug. But you ignored mom totally and she ignored you. Mom told the 3 of us to go to bed cos she needed to talk to you" She didn't quite know why but Melinda had started to talk to her Dad like he was the only one in the room. She continued. "We knew something big was going to happen and none of us wanted to be alone, so Wyatt came in to mine and Charlie's room. We just sat on the beds and heard everything"  
  
*************FLASHBACK (or is it forward?) TO 2013**************  
  
*Maybe if we ever coulda kept it all together Where would we be? A thousand lost forevers And the promises you never were giving me*  
  
Piper and Leo were in the kitchen. He looked guilty, she looked upset.  
  
"where were you Leo? 3 weeks and we heard nothing from you. The kids were distraught, they don't know if their Daddy loves them anymore" the exchange started.  
  
"of course I love them Piper. And I love you. How could you think otherwise?" he was distressed by what his wife had told him. He moved closer to her but she backed away.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Leo?!? Maybe because we haven't seen or heard from you in 3 weeks and not a whole lot before then either. Where were you?" Piper asked again. She was pacing now and tears threatened to spill onto her face.  
  
"I was helping a charge and then the Elders called". It killed him to see his wife like this, and to know that he had done it made the pain even worse.  
  
"The Elders! That's never stopped you from orbing in before. You've been different Leo, more distant, ever since you missed Charlie's birthday. The twins are 5 tomorrow and they practically cried them selves to sleep tonight because they thought you were going to miss their party too. Do you know what it's like to try and explain to five children all under the age of 10 that their Daddy can't be there to tuck them in at night, or to see their school concert, or to play with them because some old men in white cloaks, who have never wanted us to be together, need him more than they do. They're to young to have to go through this. They need you Leo, and so do I" Piper was crying freely now and slid down so she was sitting on the kitchen floor, her head in her hands and her body wracked with emotion.  
  
"What do you want me to do Piper? To clip my wings, because I'll do it now if that's what it'll take for you to know how much you mean to me" Leo said, The tears falling down his face too.  
  
"No! that'll not." but it was to late. Piper lifted her head just in time to see the last of her husband Orb out.  
  
He was going to clip his wings.  
  
*****  
  
A/N the song lyrics are from Last Beautiful Girl by Matchbox 20. Please review to tell me what you thought of it, and I'll update as soon as I have an end to the next chapter (the beginning is already written). Thanks!! 


	6. Bed time

A/N: thanks to countertiger-x for reviewing every chapter in one go, and to beautiful garbage, piper and megaroony for reviewing my last chapter. Sorry this has taken a while in coming.  
  
Beautifulgarbage: Paige and Phoebe do have kids, but they don't really fit at the minute. I might bring them in later so if you have any ideas on names etc. then say if you review. Thanks.  
  
On with the story.  
  
*Chapter 6*  
  
Melinda paused in her account of what had happened. The emotions were suddenly too much for her to handle and she broke down in tears. Concern immediately leapt into Piper's consciousness, and pushing aside her worries about her and Leo's joint future, she went over to her daughter wrapping her in a big hug.  
  
"Oh, honey, it'll be okay. We'll make it okay." Piper soothingly told Melinda whilst rocking her back and forth. "It must have been so hard for you. For all of you" she looked at her other children and was suddenly the center of one huge hug as an extra four children joined her and Melinda. Slowly and warily Leo came over and joined in his family's moment.  
  
After a few minutes Phoebe spoke up.  
  
"It's getting kind of late so maybe we should go to bed and we can discuss the rest of what happened after Leo clipped his wings in the morning. There is more isn't there?"  
  
"Yes there's more. A lot more but sleep is good" Charlie said with a weak smile.  
  
"But were will everyone sleep?" Piper was sitting on the floor with an almost asleep Grace curled up in her lap. She was smoothing the younger girl's hair away from her face as she spoke. "I mean me and Leo could sleep down here and Lora and Grace could have our room but."  
  
"No you guys should stay where you are because of baby Wyatt. Me and pheebs can share a room, so that's one extra bed. The twins can have that." Paige said.  
  
"Okay, but I warn you- I kick in my sleep, lots!" said Phoebe  
  
"Well what about Wyatt, Lora and Grace?" Leo asked  
  
"Me and Charlie can stay on the couch-bed thing in here" Melinda suggested.  
"And I'll have the other couch in here then." Wyatt spoke up  
  
"You sure that's okay?" Piper asked all the kids, her kids.  
  
"Yep that's fine" Wyatt spoke for all of them.  
  
After about 45 minutes all the beds were made up, the kids in them and the Charmed ones plus Leo were sitting on his and Piper's bed talking about the evening's events. Leo was leaning against the headboard with Piper leaning/lying in front of him. Phoebe was sitting crossed legged on the other side of the bed and Paige was sitting at the bottom of the bed facing the other three.  
  
"Wow, you guys they are great kids" Paige started of the conversation  
  
"Yeah, I know. But they've been through a lot by the sounds of things and we don't really know the full story yet." Piper said  
  
"Whatever else has happened to them must have been pretty serious for them to use magic to try and solve it. I can't get the way they were looking at me out of my mind, it was like they don't even know me and that scares me. I don't know what I must've done for them to be like that, just hearing Melinda tonight was bad enough, I don't know if I can handle tomorrow too" Leo confessed  
  
"I know it must have been hard for you honey. It was hard for me and they were looking at you more than they were at me. But we'll get through it-we need to get through it, I don't want my future to be like that-filled with arguing" Piper spoke.  
  
"No one does, but I guess we just have to see what happens tomorrow. Plus I still can't believe you had so many children!" Phoebe said  
  
"Me neither. I like their names though." Paige said before yawning " I guess I should be getting to bed. Come on Pheebs"  
  
"Coming1 I'll see you guys in the morning. Night!" phoebe got up of the bed and went out the door followed by Paige.  
  
"Night." Piper and Leo spoke in unison. "I suppose we better go to sleep too." Leo said. The two of the got changed and got into bed.  
  
"Night sweetie and don't worry to much about tomorrow" Piper said kissing her husband before switching of the light and snuggling down into the bed. The last thing she remembered was Leo wrapping his arms around her waist, and then sleep over took her.  
  
*****  
  
A/N sorry it's a rubbish ending but I didn't know what else to put. Please review if you read. Thanks a million! 


	7. The Morning After

A/N: sorry it's taken a while but chapter7 is here now. Quick thanks to chocopie, glory12783, valkryiepiper, hazza123 and megaroony (I've tried to make this longer for you!) for reviewing my last chapter.  
  
On with the story.  
  
*~Chapter7~*  
  
The next morning Melinda woke early. She quietly got out of bed, so as not to wake Charlie, and sat curled in a chair looking out of the bay window at the front of the Manor. Memories from her life filled her mind.  
  
*The day Lora and Grace were born and her Dad lifted her onto the bed and she sat with Wyatt, Charlie and her two new sisters and she swore to look after them no matter what.  
  
*The time her, Charlie, Wyatt and their cousin Tally were playing in the front garden and accidentally broke the very window she was looking out of now.  
  
*Her 6th birthday party when her parents had hired for her, her siblings, cousins and friends.  
  
*Her first day of school when she had been so scared that she wouldn't let her mom leave her, and then how she'd enjoyed the day so much that when her dad came to pick her up she didn't want to leave.  
  
*The family picnic they'd all had in golden gate park for her Aunt Paige's 30th birthday.  
  
*Her dad teaching her how to ride her first bike in their back garden.  
  
*The first time her dad had broken his promise and missed the first Riding competition she had won.  
  
*Wyatt and her explaining to Lora and Grace why most of the whitelighters were just giving up and letting all the witches dying. And being too young to even fully understand it herself, but feeling guilty with its connection with her family all the same.  
  
She wiped away the tear that had begun to fall down her cheek and glanced at the clock on the mantle piece. It was 6am.  
  
"Mel, you okay?" She had only just realized that Wyatt was awake when he spoke. He was sitting up on the couch, the covers tousled about him and his dark hair was slightly ruffled. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, you know, just remembering. It's just so weird to think that everything that I know- everything I am, hasn't even happened yet."  
  
"is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Wyatt asked. He'd known his sister all her life and new that she was feeling overwhelmed by their current situation.  
  
"I don't know. Good because we can make things right. Sort out this whole dad mess and things will be better for it. But part of it's got to be bad because we could change things to much" Melinda admitted.  
  
"I know what you mean but the risk we've taken is worth it. It has to be better than what we've come from. Besides we wouldn't have been able to come if we weren't meant too. They wouldn't have let us." Wyatt confessed to his sister.  
  
"Wyatt, what's going to happen to us when we tell them what happened to Dad? I mean even if they manage to change things and make everything okay, what'll happen to us, to me and you, and Grace, Lora and Charlie?" Melinda asked  
  
"You mean if things change too much?" Wyatt asked. Melinda nodded her head yes. "I don't know" he continued "I guess we'll go back. It'll probably be hard at first but not as hard as it was before we left. I just hope we can change things, just enough."  
  
In the bed across the other side of the room, Charlie rolled over and opened her eyes. She sat up; her dark brown hair messed up after a night's restless sleep.  
  
"Morning" Melinda said to her younger sister.  
  
"Urgh! The sun came up again" Charlie groaned "What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"6:30" Melinda answered  
  
"Nice hair by the way" Wyatt teased  
  
"Oh shut up," Charlie threw him a look that said 'shut up or be blown up'.  
  
"Ouch1 you really aren't a morning person are you?" Wyatt asked rhetorically but smiling.  
  
"What are you 2 doing talking this early anyway?" Charlie ignored her brother's comment and asked her question instead.  
  
"We were just thinking, you know, about everything. It's just so surreal." Wyatt said seriously.  
  
"Isn't it? But if it changes things and makes them better then it will all worth it" Charlie said. "Hey are we going to tell Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige about Tally, Sam and Lucy, not to mention Uncle John and Uncle Alex?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess not-unless they ask and they really want to know" Melinda answered, "but we have to be careful not to change the future anymore than we need to"  
  
A creak was heard on the stairs and Lora and Grace were seen coming halfway down.  
  
"Hey, I guess you guys couldn't sleep either huh?" Wyatt enquired  
  
"Nope, not for long anyway" Lora said as the two of them walked over to the couches, Grace sitting on Wyatt's and Lora on Charlie's. Melinda was on the chair. The 5 of them were dressed in assortment of shorts, tee shirts, and pajama bottoms borrowed from the adults. The three older children all had dark hair that contrasted well with the twins' hair that was dirty/dark blonde. All the children had their mother's dark brown eyes.  
  
A baby's cry could be hears from upstairs, closely followed by the creak of floorboards that signaled a parent going to get their child.  
  
"I guess Baby Wyatt has got Mom up" Commented Charlie.  
  
A door could be heard opening and footsteps that crossed the landing. Another door shut and water could be heard running. An exasperated shout of 'Phoebe!' signaled that Paige had been woken up too.  
  
"And Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige" laughed Grace  
  
Wyatt got up of the bed and stretched.  
  
"I'm hungry, does anyone want breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, yeah" his sisters replied and the 5 went into the kitchen and made their respective breakfasts. They were just sitting down to eat when Phoebe and Paige came into the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning! You all sleep well?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Yeah, you know?" Wyatt replied, "as well as we could"  
  
"Yeah, I know it must be hard but we all want to make it okay- and we will" Paige said, determined.  
  
Just the Piper came into the kitchen carrying baby Wyatt.  
  
"Morning" piper said cheerfully  
  
"Morning" the people in the room replied  
  
"Where's Leo?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"With a charge I think. He got called about half an hour ago." Piper said. The children cast worried glances tone another "Hey Paige can you take Wyatt for a minute please" She asked  
  
"Sure" Paige took her nephew.  
  
"Oh my God! Wyatt you were so cute when you were a baby. What happened to you when you got older?" Charlie avoided her brother's playful hit and jumped up to take a look at the baby  
  
A cluster of blue lights that grew and eventually took the form of a man signaled the arrival of Leo. He gave Piper a kiss and said 'hi' to everyone else.  
  
Nervously Melinda looked up from her empty bowl and spoke.  
  
So, now everyone's here, I guess you'll want to hear the rest huh?"  
  
****  
  
Okay so that's it. Please review and I'll update when I write the next chapter. Thanks for reading! 


	8. Leo's Demons

A/N sorry its taken a while but I had to go and stay at my grandma's for a week and she doesn't have a computer. Anyway thanks to; Rach, CharmingChix, ILuvMWPP, Marie, Iloveleo15, glory12783, valkryiepiper, melissaL, megaroony, mickis, Piper-and-Leo. I got the most reviews EVER for that last chapter so thanks a lot!!  
  
On with the story  
  
*Chapter 8*  
  
~*Comin' down the world turned over  
And Angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer*~  
  
The nine of them were sitting in the living room. Suspense hung in the air. Phoebe sat on the chair; Paige, Leo and Piper were on the couch, Melinda, Wyatt and Lora were on the other. Grace and Charlie sat on the floor. Darryl had been phoned and agreed to look after baby Watt due to 'special circumstances' that Piper said she's explain later.  
  
Not wanting to waste any time, Melinda started to talk and the whole room's attention was on her.  
  
"When Dad came back down from clipping his wings it was the next morning and lora and Grace were opening there presents. They got so excited when they saw him that everyone was so happy about it. No one thought of the implications then.  
  
"You see there were two things in Dad's life that made him, him. If you removed one he wouldn't be the same person. The 2 things were his family and his job. When he took his job away, his family became his life. This was fine to start with and life was great for a few months. We had a Dad that was there for us when we needed him, and Mom had a husband who was there for her when she needed him.  
  
"When dad quit, The elders granted Aunt Paige the full ability to heal by herself and to orb 'up there'. And with Wyatt and Charlie being able to heal as well and all of us orb, they said that we wouldn't need a proper Whitelighter.  
  
"Anyway, there was this one Demon and he was really powerful. The worst we have ever known. He attacked one day when Lora and Grace had gone out with Dad, cousins and their Dads. We tried to fight him of with our powers but they didn't work on him. It was a surprise attack so we had no potion or spell. He slammed Aunt Phoebe into the stairs and she fell don them and it left her unconscious. Then he did the same to Aunt Paige, Wyatt and Charlie. Then he kidnapped Mom when she tried to stop him doing the same to me.  
  
"Dad and everyone all came back just in time to see her being taken. Dad was out of his mind with worry and guilt. He felt guilty because he thought that if he was still our Whitelighter then he'd be able to heal everyone and then orb to Mom. Luckily Charlie hadn't been hurt as badly as the others and she woke up pretty soon and healed Aunt Paige, who helped her heal Wyatt and Aunt Phoebe. Then Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige orbed to Mom, after Wyatt sensed her and they'd found the spell to vanquish the demon. So everyone was okay. But the event had taken affect on Dad and he felt useless."  
  
Melinda stopped and looked around her. Her siblings knew what was coming and were preparing to relive it. Her aunts and parents were waiting in nervous anticipation for what the rest of the story would hold. The next part was the hard part. The worst part. Sure the demon was bad but they got through it, that had happened when she was 8 anyway. They wouldn't come now for an event that happened 4 years ago (for her anyway). At least then there was something physical to fight. For the next part they were fighting personal demons, and those are a lot worse to defeat. She took a deep breath and then carried on.  
  
"After the demon, dad began to act differently. He was still there for us, but the joy and life had gone out of him. He never forgave himself for not being able to help us. He felt like a failure. Things progressed like this for about a year and a half and with every attack, Dad got a little bit worse and retreated into himself a bit more.  
  
"There was something about Dad that none of us, not even him, knew. A lot of the Whitelighters respected him greatly and really admired him. The fact that he managed for so long to have his job and also have a family gave them hope. They wanted it too, now they thought it could be done. But when dad quit they began to doubt whether or not it could be done. Over a few years some of them clipped their wings to start families too. Those who didn't want families, were so over worked with extra charges that they couldn't handle it and The Elders pushed them so hard that they had to clip their wings too. Not enough Whitelighters were being made to compensate for those who were leaving. Witches were being left vulnerable and unprotected and Demons attacked them freely. Because of these random attacks, hundreds of witches died.  
  
"About three years after dad clipped his wings (when I was 11), Aunt Paige found out from the elders about the Whitelighters clipping their wings. She told us all and we knew what would happen when Dad found out. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige took us and our cousins out for ice-cream. We all agreed that mom should tell him.  
  
*FLASH BACK (or forward?)TO 2016*  
  
Piper stood outside her bedroom door. Leo was on the other side. She couldn't do it, she didn't know how. If she told him, it'd ruin him and she couldn't bare to see him like that. But no matter what she felt, there was a nagging thought in the back of her mind telling her that telling him was the right thing to do. Whatever the hell 'the right thing' was-seeing her husband get hurt so badly that he may never recover? But the stupid thing was that she knew the thought was right. She had to tell him; not doing so just wouldn't be right.  
  
Her hand shook as she reached for the brass door knob. She turned it and pushed to door open. Leo was lying on the bed, not sleeping- just thinking. His eyes were closed.  
  
"Hey" She spoke to him and walked over to her side of the bed and sat down.  
  
He opened his eyes, disrupted from his thoughts, but he didn't mind. He sat up and smiled at her, she looked worried and he realized that he could hear no one else in the house but them. "Hi. Where's the kids?" he asked  
  
"They've all gone out with Phoebe and Paige for ice-cream." Piper said. She was skirting round the issue at hand, as if avoiding the problem was its solution.  
  
"Oh. Why didn't you go?" Leo asked the question she was dreading.  
  
"There's something that I need to tell you" Piper began.  
  
"Are you ok? There's nothing wrong with you is there? You're not ill or something are you? The kids." Piper looked into his eyes and saw them filled with concern over her and their family, and she loved him for it.  
  
"Sh, honey, I'm fine, the kids are fine" she calmed him down.  
  
"Then what..?" as he spoke she realized that this might be the last proper conversation she had with him. The thought of it made her want to break down and cry.  
  
"Paige got called by the Elders today" she began and saw the concentration in his eyes. "It's not good. They're having a crisis really. You see, there are hardly any Whitelighters left-most of them have clipped their wings, and from those who haven't; most of them can't handle the pressure of extra charges. Witches are being left unprotected and demons are killing them, Leo, it's horrible."  
  
"And all my fault" Leo spoke so quietly his voice was barely audible. But Piper heard him.  
  
"No! it isn't anyone's fault but the damn Elders for not giving the Whitelighters a chance for a life!" She spoke, shouted really, but she knew there was no point. The Leo she knew had gone in the moment he'd blamed himself. He was just a shell now. Leo, her Leo, only exsisted deep inside of that shell and she didn't know if she'd ever see him again. The idea was just too daunting to even contemplate. She wanted to scream at him to come back to her. She wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay. She wanted to be there for him, like he'd been there for her on so many occasions, but she couldn't, and she didn't know why.  
  
"Yes, it is my fault." Even his voice had lost its warmth, "they quit because of me, because I did. And now witches are dying and evil is winning and it's all my fault." He sat there staring at the bed cover and she knew that she had lost him, and she'd lost a part of herself too. The emotions finally took over and she cried until sleep took her. And still Leo sat-staring.  
  
~*~*~ Back to 2003~*~*~  
  
Melinda picked up from where she left off.  
  
"When we came back from having ice-cream, we knew that everything had changed. We never saw Mom or Dad again that night but we heard her crying. I went into their room in the morning and Mom was asleep in her clothes, tears on her face. Dad was just sitting staring at nothing; he was emotionless and didn't even flinch when I said good morning. He wasn't there anymore.  
  
"We never really saw Dad again after that. He stayed in his room mostly. Just staring. Meals were brought to him on a tray and we went on with our lives. Going to school, riding, swimming, gymnastics-the usual. But things weren't normal. For a while after she told him, Mom would still talk to Dad and very occasionally, she'd get a response. But gradually he stopped. The responses were getting few and far between. It came to a point, about 6 weeks before we left to com here, where they co-existed in that one room but didn't acknowledge that the other was there. It was terrible and we didn't know what to do. We still had Mom and she was great; but even she wasn't the same. So we decided to come and change things." Melinda stopped and looked around her. Lora and Grace were crying steadily, but silently. Wyatt and Charlie had shed a few tears themselves, as had she. She looked across to her parents and Leo looked upset. Piper was clinging to his hand. She was keeping him close; not wanting the distance that they'd just heard about, to occur. Phoebe and Paige were sitting in shock.  
  
"My God.I...mean.wow." Phoebe was talking, but no one was quite sure who too.  
  
Then suddenly, and almost simultaneously two lights appeared in opposite ends of the room. The first were gold balls of light that began to swirl and grow in intensity, until they formed the body of a girl, about 10 years old with raven black hair. The second sets of lights were orbs, like a Whitelighters but so white they were blinding. They took the form of a man, who looked quite ashamed.  
  
****  
  
A/N: the lyrics at the start are from Black Balloon by the Goo Goo Dolls and were the inspiration for this whole fic. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	9. Tally and Sureaus

A/N: thanks to CharmingChix, Glory12783, Piper-and-Leo, and Katie for reviewing my last chapter and helping this fic reach the 40 review mark!!!!!  
  
*~Chapter 9~*  
  
Charlie hastily wiped a hand across her face, stopping the tears. She then jumped up and raced across the room, embracing the girl in a warm hug.  
  
"What you doing here?!" she asked sniffling slightly as the tears lingered.  
  
"I came to tell you." as the girl spoke she turned her head, taking in her surroundings. Her voice faded off and then cracked as she spoke, "Un.Uncle Leo?"  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened in disbelief "Wha...un.uncle?" She looked at herself, Paige and her nieces and nephew as if searching for an answer as to who the girl was.  
  
Leo, however, was not paying attention to his family and was instead staring at the man.  
  
"Sureaus! What are you.why?" Leo looked amazed.  
  
"Leo, who is this man?" Piper asked.  
  
"I am Sureaus, the head Elder."  
  
"Oh Kay, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"Paige! A little respect!" Leo warned  
  
The whole room was focused on the man. Only Leo knew who he was, but even he did not know why Sureaus was here. He intrigued all of them.  
  
"No" he turned around looking for an empty chair. No one vacated theirs. "No, it's a perfectly valid question, Leo." Sureaus looked down on Leo and his family, his tone made that clear. "But first, why doesn't this.girl familiarize herself with you all. So you don't get distracted when I tell you what I am doing here." And with that Sureaus wandered into the solarium casting a critical eye over the manor.  
  
Back in the sitting room, the girl stood nervously in the center of the room. She felt on show, and she didn't like it/. She was surrounded by people she'd known all her life. Apart from maybe Leo, they were the most familiar people to her in the world, yet to some of them she was a complete stranger. Her own mother didn't even know her name. And as far as she could tell, her dad wasn't even in the picture yet. She could feel the adults staring at her, and their eyes trying to read her, seeing if they could tell her name, her history, her personality from one look.  
  
Grace sensed her cousin's intimidation and decided to explain who she was on her behalf.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige" She began and gained their attention. "This is our cousin.Tally"  
  
A moment of shocked silence followed and then the first to recover was Piper. "Your cousin? But who? I mean which one, I mean..?"  
  
Lora answered the question that she thought her mom was asking somewhere in that jumble of speech "Her mom is Aunt Paige."  
  
Phoebe calmed down slightly and Paige stared at her daughter.  
  
"Hi mom" Tally said weakly  
  
"Oh migod!!" Paige's eyes glistened with tears and she went over to Tally and gave her a hug. As the 2 broke apart the resemblance between mother and daughter became clear. Tally had the same raven black hair Paige had had before it went red and had porcelain skin, like Paige's. She was already slightly taller than Melinda, so the 2 appeared to have inherited their respective mother's heights.  
  
"Who's your Dad?" Phoebe asked smiling cheekily  
  
Tally laughed at her Aunt and felt relaxed again "Alex, my dad's name is Alex. He's a mal witch."  
  
"Hey, Tally" Wyatt got his cousin's attention "so, you never told us why you came looking for us. How did you know where, I mean when, we are?"  
  
"Just to tell you to come back soon. Your mom is going mental. No offence Aunt Piper" Piper smiled at her and Tally carried on "She's out of her mind! She doesn't know where you are. No one odes, so don't worry I haven't told them what you are doing. I've only told them you are safe. I mean I didn't even know where you were in time. I had to use the magic to magic spell to reach you. So they know that you're safe and stuff" Tally also rambled like Paige does.  
  
"Does dad know we've gone?" Charlie was almost afraid to ask.  
  
Tally glanced at Leo before answering. "He knows. And if anything it's making him worse."  
  
There was a momentary silence in the room and the only noise that could be heard was Sureaus who was now in the Kitchen. Phoebe decided to ask the question that was on her mind.  
  
"So, do you guys, erm, you know.have any more cousins" her eyes looked hopeful. So hopeful that no one thought to tell her that it wasn't exactly the right moment to ask her question.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Phoebe we do. You have a daughter called Lucy and she is six. Plus Sam, a boy, who is eight." Melinda looked at her aunts and saw Phoebe smiling and dreaming of her future children. She saw Paige looking so happy to know Tally and she was glad that they'd told them. That they'd been able to bring some happiness today. Her train of thought was interrupted by Sureaus who stood at the arch way into the room and coughed slightly.  
  
"So. Now you will want to know why I am here, I suppose."  
  
****  
  
A/N so that's another chapter. Not as long as the last few but I didn't get many reviews so I wasn't really that motivated to write! Anyway, if you liked it then please please review. And if you didn't like it review just to say you that read it. Thank you. 


	10. Sureaus' story

A/N: thanks to leoluvr100, Kelly, bluekittydeil11, Amy, hazza123, CharmingChix, Prue Halliwell, glory12783, iloveleo15, and Katie for reviewing my last chapter and getting this story to 50 reviews, thank you so much!!  
  
~*Chapter 10*~  
  
Sureaus' whole facial expression changed in an instance, as if a mask of pretension had slipped. What was left was a pale, ashen face that was dominated by guilt and regret. His body seemed to have changed too and appears to have slumped and sagged under some sort of weight.  
  
"You see," he sighed and perched on the corner of the coffee table, 2i'm here for the same reason as the children are: to prevent what might be from becoming what will be." He paused and put his head in his hands as he gathered his thoughts. The rest of the room was in apprehensive silence; no one quite knowing what to expect next. They were also hopeful that a prevention to the hellish future that they'd talked about might be found. Sureaus lifted his head up again and began to tell his story.  
  
"As Elders we all knew that witches and Whitelighters were not allowed to be together, apart from one couple. There was, we were told, to be one of our greatest Whitelighters who would have one of the most powerful witches the world has ever seen as a charge. The two would fall in love and that love would be unconditional and beyond any reason or doubt. The pair would find the love themselves, with no magical help and this union was to be the one that we needed to allow. There were few other Whitelighter/ witch couples until you, Piper and Leo, and those who were, never lasted very long. When word reached us of the two of you we realized that you might be the prophesized couple. As Piper you are, of course, a Charmed One, and Leo, contrary to what we might say, you are one of our best Whitelighters. However we still weren't sure so we treated it like any other forbidden union. We split you up, but you found your way back to one another; we brought in a distraction but he didn't last long; we threatened you but you didn't care; we even put you on probation and under strict scrutiny but the pressure didn't break you, because you were together. You always had each other. And we knew that we had to let you be.  
  
"When the two of you got married, Leo asked for fewer charges. However there were some Elders, and I unfortunately have to include myself here, that basically didn't care. Or at least we appeared not to care. We were jealous of you. Of the love you shared and fought for against the odds and everything that stood in your way. We were blinded by the envy that we didn't realize that our actions would be devastating. We denied your proposal, as you well know. But we did more than that. We called you away when it wasn't necessary, we gave you more charges not less, and so it has been for 3 years-ever since you got married. And the worst part is that we didn't even realize the full implications of our actions until yesterday, when you future children came to visit you. They told about your future and we did some research of our own and checked that what they said was true. And it was. But we also found out that the whole situation could've been avoided if we hadn't interfered too much.  
  
"You see, Leo clipped his wings because of the pressures we were putting on him and that shouldn't have happened. As I know you have been told, the results were catastrophic to the magical world. So I am here to offer you my sincerest apology for the interference caused in the past and also to the present a solution so the problem doesn't occur.  
  
"Sureaus stopped and the whole room seemed to draw a breath. And he carried on.  
  
"Leo, we will reassign 15 of your charges, reducing the number to your wife, her sisters, your son and 2 of your less powerful charges." He cast an eye to the children around the room, "oh, and any future additions to your family. And if you feel stretched in anyway then tell me as soon as and changes will be made." He stood up, looked around the room and, as bright orbs began to encircle him; he spoke for the last time.  
  
"The rest is up to you."  
  
*****  
  
Sorry it was short and a lot of talk. Reactions of everyone in the next chapter. Also I don't envisage there being anymore than 1 or 2 more chapters to the story, but I am starting a new fic soon, so check that out when it comes. Thanks for reading and please review!! 


	11. Piper and Leo

A/N thanks to ~*~Katie~*~, valkryiepiper, Charming Chix, leoluvr100, glory12783, yellowcat99 and cocoamo1223 for reviewing my last chapter, sorry this one took so long to come but I had temporary writers block. Oh, and sorry if this chapter's a bit smooshy but I was having Piper-Leo-moment withdraw symptoms when I wrote it!  
  
~*Chapter11*~  
  
As the last of the orbs cleared, the room was in silence as each person tried to proc4ss what had just happened and tried to make sense of what Sureaus had said. The room remained motionless until, suddenly, Leo reached out one arm and took Piper's hand in his. Then, without a glance at anyone else, he orbed the two out of the room.  
  
"Oh my God! What just happened?!" Paige was walking around the room now, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "He can't do that! He can't just take her away like that, not after what's happened."  
  
Phoebe jumped up of her seat and ran over to her sister.  
  
"Calm down honey, he probably just wanted to talk to her about what's been going on without us gaping at them."  
  
The kids said nothing but their minds were working over time. 'What if we've made things worse.?' the same thought was in each of their heads and none of then could do anything about it. Sureaus was right; it's up to Piper and Leo now.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The familiar warm magical feeling that had enveloped her, slowly seeped away, and Piper found herself on what appeared to be a cloud. The sky surrounding her was an inky black; the stars glinted like a thousand diamonds had been thrown into the night and settled there and the air was comfortingly warm. She was sitting with Leo next to her.  
  
"Wow Leo this place is beautiful. Where is it?" Piper asked as she looked around her.  
  
"It's the place I used to come to just think when we were struggling to be together in the early days. It reminded me of you and you're pure beauty and then everything would feel okay because I knew that somehow we'd end up together."  
  
"But why are we here now?" Piper was confused, she could see worry in her husbands eyes and it concerned her.  
  
"So we could think this whole thing through without them all staring at us."  
  
Then two sat in silence for a few minutes before Leo spoke again.  
  
"What's going to happen to us Piper? If what they told us happens anyway, I couldn't stand it. But I think.I think it's starting to happen all ready."  
  
Piper was panicked at first but then she realized that her husband was telling the truth, and also that she'd known it for a while. Leo spoke again.  
  
"I don't want it to be happening, I love you so much Piper and that love grows everyday. Sometimes I think I can't possibly love you anymore and then something will happen and my love for you grows."  
  
"And you don't think I feel the same? I love you with all my heart Leo. Sometimes I feel like I might burst because my love for you is so big. I still mean what I said to you the day you proposed to me; I don't ever want to be without you.  
  
"We've come so far and I know I don't tell you I love you anyway near enough. I should say it everyday, because it grows everyday. I'm sorry." Piper lowered her head and a single tear spilled out of her eye and made its way down her cheek, leaving a salty trail behind it that sparkled as it reflected the light of the stars. Leo reached out a hand and wiped the tea away. His voice was low when he spoke.  
  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for. You heard what Melinda was saying-what happens to us all is my fault. Because I couldn't cope."  
  
"No! It was The Elders fault. Even Sureaus said so. They were against us the whole freaking time and couldn't see past their own god dam big egos to realize what they were doing!" Piper was shouting in desperation.  
  
"But."  
  
"Shh, Leo. No one is blameless, but this isn't about blame. It's about talking about what's going to happen now. It's abut looking at what is and not at what might have been." Her voice was tenderer now and she turned his face so her big brown eyes were looking directly into his clear green ones and the two seemed to almost be one as an understanding that they both knew and felt, but neither could explain, passed between them. Then slowly they both leaned in and put all their emotions into a long kiss that confirmed their love for one another and their determination to make the future, their future work.  
  
As they pulled apart, they stayed in silence for a few moments before Leo spoke.  
  
"I suppose we better be getting ba."  
  
Piper put her finger tenderly on his lips, making him stop.  
  
"Not yet. I just want to be with you tonight." She leaned in for another kiss, and then another. A string of kisses followed, each one filled with more passion than the one before it.  
  
*You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Back in the manor, blue orbs began to surround Tally, and by the look on her face, she didn't initiate them. But she knew exactly who had.  
  
*** A/N okay that's another chapter done! The lyrics are, of course, from Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. If any of you are following my other story Accident Exposure I'll update soon I promise!! I hope you all liked this chapter and please, please review!! 


	12. Didit work?

A/N Thank you to Iheartgreenday, CharmingChix, Mela, pottyhalliwell, cocoamo1223, glory12783 and muse-of-the-fairies for reviewing my last chapter. And sorry for the long time between updates. Oh yeah-this chapter changes between times but I'll say what year it is in brackets. 2017 is the year the kids are form. Okay.enjoy!!  
  
*~CHAPTER 12~*  
  
(2017)  
  
"Tally, what the hell did you think you were doing!?" Tally had been orbed, just as she had suspected, through time by her mother. Her furious mother. The exact same mom that was now marching back and forth on the floor of the house the 2 shared, along with Tally's father. It was the house next to Piper and Leo's house (the manor). It was Dan's old home.  
  
"Tally, I'm waiting for an answer"  
  
Paige had stopped walking and stood in front of her daughter now, arms folded across her chest and waiting expectantly for a response.  
  
"I went to see Melinda and those guys." Tally replied innocently, as if time travel was an everyday occurrence for her.  
  
"Don't give me the innocent act Tally. You know exactly what I mean. Where are you cousins and what do you think you were doing going of to see them without telling anyone. Piper and Leo are frantic with worry and you know where their children are but you won't say. Why?"  
  
"Because I promised!...wait a sec, Uncle Leo is worried?" confusion and excitement reigned in Tally's tone.  
  
"Yes of course he is! His kids are missing." Paige too was confused as to why her daughter would ask such a question.  
  
"You mean he isn't just sitting on his bed and staring at nothing?"  
  
"Why would he? What has gotten in to you today?!"  
  
"Nothing.nothing at all." And a huge grin slowly stretched across the girl's face.  
  
*(2003)*  
  
It was late when Piper and Leo got back. The black sky was punctured by only a few stars. Because there were so few of them, those stars that did shine seemed all the more spectacular.  
  
Inside the manor, everyone was still up. Tiredness had passed them by, gone unnoticed. Everyone was anxious about what would happen next. Wyatt had explained that future Paige had probably orbed Tally to her in demand of an explanation. He also explained that this aspect of his aunt's powers only worked on her daughter, meaning Paige wouldn't be able to orb himself and his sisters through time.  
  
Darryl had dropped baby Wyatt of a few hours ago and the child was now asleep in the nursery, oblivious to the fact that his older self was sitting downstairs.  
  
However, although all seemed calm; tension roamed the manor. Everyone wanted to know if the plan had worked, if their futures had improved and if their pasts hadn't been ruined in the process.  
  
Upon Leo and piper's return, the question that played on everyone's minds was raised.  
"So, I guess we should go back now. To our own time." Melinda, the initiator of the plan was now the one who voiced it's end.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you should. I mean, if I know myself I'll be pretty worried seeing as you all disappeared." Piper stated.  
  
"Pretty worried? That's a bit of an understatement!" Phoebe tried to lighten the air that had suddenly taken on a sad feel, and received a playful hit in her upper arm in return. She still felt quite sad at seeing her nieces and nephew go, though she knew it wouldn't be long (5years max.) until she saw them again.  
  
The group all walked up to the attic and exchanged hugs. When Piper embraced her children she whispered her thanks in their ears.  
  
The children then formed a ring like before and recited the spell.  
"We went back  
Through time and space  
We hope we made a difference  
So take us forward  
To our rightful place."  
  
Bright gold lights surrounded the children and grew in intensity until the 5 had disappeared.  
  
*(2012)*  
  
The children reappeared in the attic and exchanged glances before excitedly flinging open the attic door and thundering down the stairs.  
  
They searched every room in the house on their quest and stopped on the stairs that led to the sitting room. The 5 of them sat on the stairs and watched their parents. Leo definitely looked better but he still sat on the chair and was staring. It reminded the kids of his most harrowing times and they couldn't believe that their plan hadn't worked. Or had it?  
  
Piper walked into the sitting room. Worry was plastered on her face and she didn't even attempt to mask it. But despite this, a light shone in her eyes that her children hadn't seen in their own time for so long.  
  
She sat across from her husband, facing him on the settee. Immediately he got up from his seat, sat down next to his wife and placed an arm around her shoulder. She lay her head on his shoulder and the two sat. Immediately, the kids knew it had worked. Their parents hadn't been this close in a long while. Huge grins spread across each of their faces and they stormed the rest of the way down the stairs. Shouting as they went.  
  
"Mom! Dad! We're back!!"  
  
Piper and Leo got up of their seats and ran to their children. The 7 hugged and then the front door opened.  
  
The noise had alerted Paige and Tally from next door and Phoebe, Lucy and Sam had been coming over anyway.  
  
At the site of her cousins, tally raced over to them and engulfed Melinda in a fiercely strong hug.  
  
"We did it. We actually did it!"  
  
Melinda's whispered words hung in the air as the family sprawled on the settees and chairs. Together for the first time in what seemed like forever.  
  
*THE END*  
  
A/N: well that's it1 thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Also thanks for putting up with my insanely slow updating rate. Happy Holidays and Review!!!! Also checkout me other story if you want. 


End file.
